Serenity (SS)
SERENITY Serenity is Serenity's dragonsona, using/stealing/editing this character is unacceptable unless the editing is for spelling errors APPEARANCE Serenity has a white body with reddish-pink stripes that start at her neck and go down to the tip of her tail. She has pale blue legs and wing membranes, and beige horns. She has pink underscales and green scaled that line her eyes and underscales. She always wears a reddish-pink flower crown and a rainbow scarf. PERSONALITY She's always very bubbly and inviting. Serenity would jump at the chance of making a new friend, and helps out everyone on a regular basis. There's nothing she loves more than being kind and helping others feel good about themselves daily. All the RainWings and NightWings know that they can always count on Serenity when they need to be cheered up! SKILLS When it comes to abilities, Serenity is just your average RainWing. She can change the color of her scales, but she rarely does, and spit venom. Although when she is stressed, her mouth becomes very dry and is sometimes unable to produce venom. The healers around the forest say she has xerostomia, which means her mouth is normally very dry in certain situations. The cause of her xerostomia is truly unknown, but most the signs point towards hereditary genes which came from her mother, who also is known for having a dry mouth (along with mild stuttering) in specific situations HISTORY She grew up in the Rainforest like any other RainWing dragonet. When she was about one and a half she met her best friend Lei. She and Lei did everything together and quickly grew fond of each other. One day, Lei asked Serenity if she wanted to go to the Moon Festival in Possibility with her. There, Lei confronted Serenity about liking her as a crush. Serenity agreed, and also told Lei she liked her as well. '' ''When Serenity talked to her parents after the festival, they truly could tell how she felt. Lei meant a lot more to Serenity. It wasn't just friendship, it was a love that appeared far too deep to understand. Their relationship was still unraveling, but her parents promised to be supportive no matter the situation. Being Bisexual was not an easy task though. Serenity became an easy target for Bullet, one of the rainforest bullies. Since she was teased on a regular basis, she became depressed, and since Lei was her only friend, she suffered from anxiety as well (social anxiety to be more specific) She tried to lie to herself and say she was fine. She was ashamed of being in such a poor situation, that nobody ever knew that she was being bullied besides Lei. Although when Lei wasn't around and her parents weren't paying attention, Serenity would sit in a dark corner of the forest and cry. She shied away from sleeping in the sunshine and kept in the shade, away from Bullet. The lack of sunlight led to the dulling of her scales, and the lack of focus in her classes. Every day was another regret, and Serenity finally decided enough was enough. She had to confront Bullet and tell him to stop. Her life was being torn apart completely and as much as Lei tried to tell her everything was ok and Bullet was a jerk, she still kept on the same path of mental darkness. The day she stood up to Bullet was not randomly planned. It was the one year anniversary of the day Lei and Serenity revealed their feelings to each other. Serenity was full of an explainable hope that shuddered through every bone in her body. When she found Bullet, she looked him dead in the eye and confronted him. "You made my life miserable, and every day I woke up regretting every choice I'd ever made and my very will to live. I hated every ounce of my very being and not once did I think of seeing the light again. You caused all this hurt. You've done nothing but inflict pain with no reward but your own selfishness. This ends now, do you understand?" Bullet had laughed at what she said, but Serenity didn't back down. She continued to stare him straight in the eye in a way that would pierce his soul. After seeing how serious she was, Bullet coiled back in a way that seemed like he got the message and never bothered Serenity again. In fact, he even gave her a gift. Serenity remembers it all very clearly; there was a little box upon a ledge on the tree her family kept their hammocks in. Out of her own curiosity, she opened the box only to find a rainbow scarf inside with a little card with Bullet's name written on it neatly. A flood of relief filled her insides like a storm as she held to scarf to her chest and slipped over her neck. Bullet had said she helped him open his eyes, and eventually by himself corrected his wrong ways. He still made sarcastic comments under his breath about his teachers and some of his classmates, but truly his intentions were better. Serenity began talking to Lei, and her parents. She then decided she has so much to live for, and with the help of Lei and her family, she began to recover slowly. In honor of her pride, she wears a rainbow scarf that was gifted to her. As Serenity got older, she met new friends, but her love for Lei still remained true. She ran into Aubri at the library and noticed she was looking for the same book she was. They ended up checking out the book together and reading aloud to each other while drinking herbal tea near a river on the forest floor. Moments like meeting Aubri or the Moon Festival with Lei inspired Serenity to create art with her emotions. She likes to paint colorful pieces that can be found hanging all over the little tree house she lives in. She sells them rarely, for many of them have too great of a sentimental value. As Serenity got older, she eventually realized she identified as demifemale, since she felt partially, but not wholly, female. Lei eventually referred to herself as pansexual instead of bisexual because of Serenity's new gender identity. Serenity still remains bisexual despite the fact that Lei is pansexual. Coming out wasn't as difficult since she had experience with coming out as bisexual. Overall Serenity realized her life was a blessed one. She continues to try and spread joy throughout the forest, and she has never found a true reason to be displeased with herself. TRIVIA Born under one moon Has a brother named Capybara who Serenity has never met and does not consider family Was named "Serenity" because her parents believed she could grant peace to all Used to think she was a pineapple when she was 3 months old Loves to sing about anything, she always hums a happy tune Usually is found drinking Peppermint, Chamomile, or Green tea when working 8 years old (DY) Bisexual Demifemale Artist Lives in the Rainforest RELATIONSHIPS *'LEI: ''Serenity is currently in a relationship with Lei, another RainWing. Lei and Serenity have been best friends practically their whole lives' *[https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aubrieta '''AUBRI':] Aubri is one of Serenity's post-depression friends. She's absolutely nerdy, and Serenity loves chatting with her about the latest news or scrolls they've both read. She's older than Serenity, but the age difference doesn't matter to her. *'PAN: ''Pan is a bit older than Serenity, and it already happily married to a lovely queer RainWing named Japan. After Serenity had moved out and made a life for herself, she met Pan. She loves to chat with Pan and finds it comforting that she went through a lot of the same things Serenity did.' '''GALLERY' ' Screenshot 2018-10-02 at 6.22.27 PM.png|Reference by Serenity 9C95A1F1-12F1-48A5-80A8-192E3EA70183.jpeg|Sketch by DarkusDragon! So cute! Serenity by Sparrow.jpg|Art by Sparrow! Love it! Serenity-by-Starwatcher.jpg|Art by Starwatcher! SO CUTE! Ezgif-2-f559e69ab78e.gif|Bouncy Gif by Serenity 5518B584-9D72-450C-98A3-9E5DDC73557F.jpeg|By Nibby! Yay it's so goooood I can't EVEN True Serenity.png|By InterGalacticFly CHEESE & RICE THE REALNESS Hit or miss.png|By SkyFireStone! Absolutely adorable and the colors are perfect! Serenity headshot.png|Headshot by Pinktiger! I love it so much! The coloring is beautiful along with her expression! 058FB292-E78E-4614-A411-0547BFC29932.png|By RandomWeirdoDragon! AUGH SHE LOOKS AMAZING I CAN'T TAKE IT SerenityRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|By ReverbthDragon! I LOVE IT SO MUCH IT'S AMAZING! ' Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:Dragonsonas